Connivence
by Hiveen
Summary: Comme régulièrement, Leonardo aimait passer un peu de temps avec chacun de ses frères, et Raphael ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Jadis, ils étaient meilleurs amis, et rien ne pouvait effacer cela, pas même le temps (dans le même registre que "Fébrile") [univers 2K14]
**_A/N_** _: GD continue, pas de panique ! J'avais simplement envie d'écrire cet OS, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'étais très inspirée pour cette histoire, je l'ai écrite en quelques heures seulement._

 _Inspirations_ _: la scène du film de 2014 où Raphael sculpte avec ses saï dans un tronc / film de 2007, pour évoquer le fait que Raphael soit gaucher._

 _Univers_ _: 2014. Cette histoire descend de_ _Fébrile_ _. Je ne dirais pas que c'est une suite, mais elle s'en rapproche._

 _Rappel_ _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas – tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 **Connivence**

* * *

 _« Je te connais par cœur. »_

Parmi ses frères, Raphael était le seul à être gaucher et, à ses yeux, cela était tant un don qu'une malédiction. Certes, sa main gauche lui avait offert le talent, mais elle ne le rendait que d'autant plus différent. Raphael chérissait sa différence qui ne le rendait pas moins exceptionnel comparé à ses frères, néanmoins, il avait toujours eu cet infâme sentiment d'être incompris. Bien plus qu'aucun de ses frères, le jeune mutant impétueux était conscient que leur différence les empêcherait toute leur vie d'être acceptés à la surface et, secrètement, cette pensée déchirait le cœur de Raphael.

Confortablement installé sur son vieux hamac qu'il faisait nonchalamment balancer grâce à la jambe qu'il n'avait pas coincée sous sa cuisse, Raphael inclinait la tête au rythme de ses coups de crayons qui noircissaient élégamment son petit cahier à dessins, dont les feuilles étaient jaunies par le temps. Son souffle rauque et bruyant s'échappait tranquillement entre ses lèvres charnues et balafrées, alors qu'il s'enivrait du paysage hivernal que son crayon gris et mal taillé élaborait insensiblement. Le poignet gauche exagérément arrondi, les lèvres serrées et les yeux plissés, le jeune mutant semblait emporté par son dessin.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Raphael avait toujours été très artistique, même si sa passion pour le dessin ne s'était révélée que tardivement, bien après un goût indéniable pour la sculpture sur bois. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passées à sculpter des petits morceaux de bois à l'aide de ses saï. Il se plaisait alors à se vanter de ses techniques auprès de ses frères, non pas qu'il fût animé par une arrogance sans nom, mais tout simplement parce que l'art faisait partie intégrante de lui et le gonflait d'assurance. Ses talents n'étaient un secret pour personne et pourtant, il aimait profiter des moments de calme, de solitude et de plénitude pour en user. Un moment comme celui-là, précisément.

Alors qu'il dessinait les détails d'un arbre nu en hiver sur son petit cahier, il fronça les sourcils et grogna méchamment en réalisant que les frottements de sa main sur sa feuille avaient estompé la moitié gauche de son dessin. Les dents serrées et les yeux teintés d'une colère rougeoyante et terrifiante, il déchira impulsivement la feuille de son cahier pour la froisser amèrement entre ses trois doigts crispés. Brusquement, la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit craintivement, et le léger grincement qu'elle produisit surpris et dérangea le jeune mutant dans son intimité.

-« Raph, je peux entrer ? »

Face à cette question qui n'en n'était pas réellement une, Raphael haussa un sourcil presqu'amusé, puis il roula grossièrement des yeux en glissant discrètement son vieux carnet à dessin sous son oreiller dans un murmure rauque, mais parfaitement audible.

-« C'est avant d'entrer qu'il faut poser cette question, normalement », rétorqua-t-il en s'allongeant de tout son long sur son hamac, les bras croisés sous sa nuque et les yeux plissés rivés au plafond, pressant confusément son dessin gâché au creux de sa main gauche.

Un sourire piteux au coin de ses lèvres serrées, l'aîné referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, laquelle ne s'empêcha pourtant pas de grincer une nouvelle fois. Même si la frontière entre son rôle de grand frère et de leader était mince, Leonardo avait toujours fait de son mieux pour être accepté en tant que tel. Pourtant, Raphael était le seul à le défier constamment. Une tasse rouge réfugiée au creux de ses mains rêches, il s'approcha de son cadet d'un pas noble et respectueux. Comme régulièrement, Leonardo aimait passer un peu de temps avec chacun de ses frères, et Raphael ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Jadis, ils étaient meilleurs amis, et rien ne pouvait effacer cela, pas même le temps.

-« Je sais, pardon. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu aurais envie d'un café »

Les yeux légèrement plissés et les lèvres serrées, Raphael osa un regard en coin vers son frère. C'était l'exemple même du _regard-à-la-Raphael_. Le genre de regard qui avait le don de glacer le sang de quiconque croiserait ses deux iris émeraude. De quiconque, sauf Leonardo. Un sourcil levé, visiblement très étonné par son sourire, son visage se détendit alors que la commissure droite de ses lèvres se souleva dans un sourire maladroit, tandis qu'il replongea son regard intense dans la profondeur du blanc cassé de son plafond.

-« Tiens, t'as renoncé à me convertir au thé ? »

Un léger soupir échappa les lèvres sèches de Leonardo, alors qu'il secoua imperceptiblement la tête dans un sourire amusé mais confus.

-« Tisane, rectifia-t-il.

-C'est pareil », grommela Raphael en roulant des yeux, se retenant à grand peine d'ajouter un amusé _« non mais j'te jure »_.

Les lèvres serrées, l'aîné se retint de soupirer, levant les yeux en l'air comme désespéré et dépassé par la situation. Avec Raphael, il avait appris, avec le temps, à se comporter comme le grand frère qu'il était, et non comme son _supérieur_. Car Leonardo n'était en rien supérieur à lui, malgré son statut de leader, et cela, il l'avait bien compris. Sans oser contredire son frère par peur de gâcher ce moment de douceur et de plénitude, il se contenta de s'accroupir auprès de lui pour poser son habituelle et préférée tasse rouge au pied de son hamac, choisissant de demeurer à la hauteur du visage de Raphael pour lui murmurer comme un secret malin.

-« Ouais, j'ai renoncé. »

Amusé, Raphael éclata silencieusement de rire en secouant la tête, son incisive latérale plantée dans sa lèvre inférieure. _« C'lui-là, sérieux »_ , songea-t-il en roulant des yeux. Un moment de silence s'écoula entre les deux frères, gênés par leur pudeur respective, moment durant lequel Leonardo clignait confusément ses paupières, les yeux bas, tandis que Raphael osa un regard curieux et intrigué sur sa droite, vers sa tasse rouge et fumante, de laquelle émanait une légère et agréable odeur de café.

-« C'est pas un déca, j'espère ? », daigna-t-il demander en désignant sa tasse d'un rapide et évasif geste de la tête, comme dans l'espoir de briser ce silence infâme.

Raphael, emporté par son caractère fougueux et impulsif, avait une manière bien à lui – aussi saugrenue et peu orthodoxe fut-elle – de témoigner sa reconnaissance. Visiblement peu surpris par cette question qui le sortit néanmoins de sa rêverie, Leonardo cligna des yeux en plongeant son regard myosotis dans le sien, esquissant un sourire bienveillant en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« Un cappuccino, frangin, comme tu les aimes. »

 _Comme tu les aimes_. Cela signifiait avec deux sucres, dix pépites de chocolat et au moins deux cuillers de chocolat en poudre. Raphael aimait beaucoup le chocolat et pour lui, c'était la base du parfait cappuccino à l'italienne. Un sourire maladroit mais vrai et éclatant dévora les lèvres balafrées de Raphael à ces pensées, et il murmura un léger _« cool »_ , avant de reposer son regard songeur au plafond, les lèvres serrées. Ses muscles saillants se contractèrent alors qu'il ajustait confortablement ses bras sous sa nuque, malaxant pensivement la boule de papier froissé dans sa main dissimulée aux yeux de son frère. Intrigué par l'air songeur qui émanait du regard si profond de Raphael, Leonardo inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans quitter sa position accroupie, en parfait équilibre sur ses deux orteils.

-« Quelque chose te tracasse ? », demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres, comme si cette question lui était proscrite.

Les yeux du cadet se plissèrent légèrement à ces mots, et il soupira confusément en secouant négligemment la tête. Raphael avait toujours été très expressif et, à son plus grand dam, cela lui était incorrigible, malgré ses efforts. Néanmoins, bien que sachant combien Leonardo pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il s'entêtait à feindre l'ignorance et la nonchalance. Peu dupe, Leonardo grimaça.

-« Allez, dis-moi », insista-t-il dans un murmure teinté de complicité et de connivence, un sourire piteux au coin des lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, comme appelé par sa voix et ses mots, Raphael daigna plonger son regard dans le sien. Ce n'était pas le genre du regard qui, comme précédemment, avait le pouvoir de glacer le sang de quiconque croiserait ses iris redoutables. Bien au contraire, c'était un regard luisant de mélancolie. Le genre de regard que Raphael n'avait pas l'habitude de destiner à qui que ce soit.

-« Non, c'est juste…quelquefois, c'est vraiment une plaie d'être gaucher », avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, bloquant son regard sévère et contrarié sur le plafond.

Visiblement, Leonardo s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Un silence impénétrable s'ensuivit et, tombé des nues, le jeune leader ne fit que plisser les yeux, comme dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus, et de mieux comprendre.

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Evidemment, Leonardo ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était un des inconvénients et un des prix à payer à être unique et exceptionnel. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Raphael se sentait aussi incompris résidait dans le simple fait qu'il était gaucher, contrairement à ses frères. _Gauche_ , un mot si dégradant. La main du diable, le côté de la malchance, de la maladresse, le fondement d'expressions infondées telles que _se lever du pied gauche_. Depuis tout jeune, Raphael en avait mangé des vertes et des pas mûres, sans compter tous les désavantages de la vie quotidienne, et c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il avait bâti une carapace impénétrable autour de lui, comme un cocon protecteur. Le jeune mutant acerbe avait l'impression de partir avec un handicap et ce, depuis toujours. Un soupir amer échappa les lèvres de Raphael qui se redressa avec habileté pour éviter de faire tanguer son hamac, d'une gestuelle maquée par l'habitude, décroisant ses bras sous sa nuque pour lancer la boule de papier froissé à son aîné, d'un geste empreint d'une indifférence feinte.

-« Regarde », marmonna-t-il en détournant son regard émeraude vers le mur, comme si son regard lapis-lazuli avait eu le pouvoir de l'enterrer dix pieds sous terre.

Surpris mais vif, Leonardo recueillit maladroitement la boule de papier au creux de ses mains rêches. Perplexe, il jeta un œil intrigué à son frère avant de recentrer son attention sur cet objet qui semblait causer tant de tourments à son cadet. Curieusement, il malaxa la boule de papier entre ses doigts avant de défroisser le papier, le tendant et le lissant avec un profond respect, jusqu'à révéler un paysage d'hiver dessiné avec une grande technique, mais inachevé. C'est alors que son regard intrigué croisa une zone grisée par la technique de l'estompage.

Attentif aux traits de son grand frère, Raphael le regardait en coin et, voyant clairement dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, il roula des yeux en lui tendant sa main gauche, lui révélant ainsi la trace de crayon à papier qui luisait sur sa peau écailleuse.

-« J'ai passé ma main sur mon dessin. Ça a tout gâché », expliqua-t-il dans un grognement plaintif et amer.

Intrigué, Leonardo enroula délicatement ses doigts autour du poignet de son cadet pour inspecter cette trace grisâtre. Les sourcils froncés, il ne sut que dire et son regard se replongea dans la profondeur de son dessin. Un courant électrique parcourait les veines des deux frères à ce toucher simple, mais puissant et inhabituel, et Leonardo relâcha aussitôt confusément son poignet. Le temps les avait rendu pudiques l'un envers l'autre, et il fut difficile de passer outre.

Les joues de Raphael se peignaient insensiblement de rouge et devinrent cramoisies au fur et à mesure que le regard curieux et vagabond de Leonardo parcourait sa feuille. Ses talents et son goût pour l'art n'était un secret pour personne, pourtant, le jeune mutant impétueux s'évertuait à garder ses dessins dissimulés et gravés en lui, comme pourrait l'être un rêve. Raphael n'était pas aussi rêveur que son frère, Michelangelo, mais bien secrètement, pour lui, dessiner, peindre et graver, ce n'était pas moins _rêver_. Le cadet rechignait à dévoiler ses œuvres car pour lui, c'était comme s'il dévoilait son âme. Lui, si pudique. Lui, si réservé. À cet instant précis, il avait tout bonnement l'impression que Leonardo violait son intimité et pourtant, si quelqu'un était apte à le comprendre, c'était bien son grand frère.

Entre eux deux, les choses avaient toujours été compliquées. Leur amour fraternel était fondé sur une relation dangereuse, voire venimeuse, et elle fleurissait, année après année, même encore à présent, bien après leur vingt-deuxième anniversaire. À Leonardo incombait le devoir de veiller sur ses frères et de maintenir sa famille en sécurité et ce, depuis toujours. Il était l'aîné et le garant de la plénitude au sein de sa famille. Raphael, quant à lui, avait toujours contesté l'autorité qu'il pouvait exercer sur lui. Il était un esprit libre et il détestait profondément recevoir des ordres, surtout de son propre frère. Leonardo avait eu la chance de naître aîné et Raphael en était maladivement jaloux. Néanmoins, même s'il refusait de se l'admettre, Leonardo représentait un symbole de sécurité et de non-jugement, et à ce moment précis, Raphael avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, et pour une fois, d'être compris.

Silencieux et observateur, Leonardo soupira confusément en arrondissant ses lèvres, comme en quête d'une solution pour apaiser le désarroi de son frère. Il se trouvait très ému par les mots et le comportement si pudique de Raphael, mais surtout par la confiance qu'il témoignait en lui révélant un de ses dessins. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en admirer un et il devait bien admettre que depuis le dernier que son cadet lui avait tendu, quelques mois auparavant, Raphael avait su peaufiner sa technique pour devenir un véritable artiste. Tous ces coups de crayons raffinés et ces détails, Leonardo en restait coi. L'écorce sur l'arbre nu d'hiver, les nuages, la pluie, les ombres, les feuilles séchées. Ce décor était tout simplement parfait et, à ses yeux, cette zone estompée, légèrement effacée, donnait du caractère à son dessin.

-« Tu sais, murmura-t-il finalement en posant une main sur son hamac comme pour s'y accrocher, je ne trouve pas que ton dessin sois gâché. J'ai cru que c'était fait exprès. »

Visiblement très étonné, Raphael haussa un sourcil circonspect.

-« Sérieux ? demanda-t-il craintivement.

-Oui, tu devrais le garder »

Un sourire léger et rassurant au coin des lèvres, Leonardo accompagna ses mots en posant soigneusement le dessin froissé de son frère sous son hamac, avant de prendre sa tasse encore chaude entre ses mains pour la lui tendre.

-« Raph, ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté, tu dois cesser de croire que c'est un handicap d'être gaucher. Je pense que tu devrais en faire une force. »

Une légère et confuse grimace aux lèvres, Raphael pivota habilement sur son hamac pour s'adosser contre le mur et faire balancer ses jambes. Songeur, il accepta la tasse que lui tendit son frère, frôlant même ses doigts du bout des siens, comme pour tester un nouveau peau à peau. Bien plus que gêné, Leonardo en fut ému.

-« Oui, peut-être », soupira-t-il en ramenant sa tasse rouge tout contre lui.

Ses yeux plissés se plongèrent dans la profondeur du liquide brunâtre qui dansait dans sa tasse, alors qu'il s'enivrait discrètement de l'odeur chocolatée qui en émanait et qu'il aimait tant. Satisfait et heureux de voir son frère si paisible – ce qui était rare – Leonardo se redressa et s'étira légèrement avant de s'éloigner vers la porte sa chambre, comme pour le laisser méditer sur cela.

-« Merci, Léo », susurra Raphael en le suivant du regard alors qu'il trempa ses lèvres dans la mousse beige de son cappuccino.

Très agréablement surpris, Leonardo jeta un œil discret par-dessus son épaule. Raphael avait bien des défauts, mais il était très spontané. Là était sa plus grande qualité, à ses yeux. Leonardo ne le comprenait peut-être pas plus que leurs deux autres frères, mais il était en parfaite connivence avec lui, et ce, depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Jadis, ils avaient l'habitude de regarder l'un en l'autre comme dans un miroir et désormais, malgré leurs différences et leurs désaccords réguliers, il ne put s'empêcher de lui susurrer ces quelques mots, fondateurs de leur amitié sans fin. Ces mêmes mots qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se répéter étant petits.

-« Je te connais par cœur, tu te souviens ? »

Comme conquis par ces mots, Raphael mordit sa lèvre inférieure en souriant sincèrement. Ces mots signifiaient qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et que rien ne changerait cela. Car après tout, rien n'avait changé entre eux, malgré la violence accrue de leurs disputes, et Raphael était parfaitement d'accord avec cela. Aussi, ce fut un soupir attendri et perspicace qui échappa ses lèvres.

-« Je sais. »

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous aura séduite._

 _–_ _ **Hiveen**_ _._


End file.
